


Repaying the Debt

by Ice_the_Irken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Death, Gen, I read poetry in English class and got inspired lol, This is written in a style of what I like to think of as Todd's platonic love-letter to John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: You gave me back my life, freed me from a prison I was sure I would never escape from, and now it seems it is my turn to repay the debt.
Relationships: John Sheppard & Todd the Wraith
Kudos: 9





	Repaying the Debt

You gave me hope similarly to how it was stripped from me. It didn’t happen suddenly, but rather slowly, through your repeated reassurance.

You had such courage in the face of our captors. Adamant in the fact that you would escape. With such confidence in your own words, like the confidence I once had had.

You urged me to help you escape, reassuring me repeatedly, of how I had nothing to lose, that I had been there long enough to know how to escape. I wanted to believe it; I have always wanted to, but years of conditioning had depleted me of my hope and my faith. You urged me however, until I found myself repeating your words in my own mind despite myself.

I took a risk, on a wish, and now I must take another risk, to ensure that the one who gave me the wish shall live to do so again. For though my heart has always raced in excitement and fondness at the sight of you, my heart is now racing at the sight of you for a much different reason, as you are all but dragged down the hallway by two drones.

Abducted by our version of your profession in the very aircraft you named, you are separated from your people, and they don’t have much time to save you, as a man as dangerous as yourself is scheduled to be taken to the Queen and fed upon immediately. They were done losing soldiers to Atlantis.

This, of course, requires me to perform a much more daring kind of rescue than simply sneaking you out from a feeding pod or cell.

My form does not change as the soldiers pass me without acknowledging my presence, for they know I am there, but are under the guise that I was their brother, when in reality my only brother is the one they are planning to execute.

The soldiers do not turn their heads, but you do, like a fond whisper to how you metaphorically did back then.

It was on that day that you gained my loyalty, not unconditionally, but forever, despite your resignation that all bets were off after the deed was done and we parted ways.

I said then that I would rather never see you again rather than face you as an enemy, but I am glad I am here now, your ally in the guise of your enemy.

Your eyes widen at the sight of, for what you know, could be either a friend or a foe. I place a finger to my lips in a gesture of telling you to be silent and the implication of mischief, and based on the slight shift in your expression and your continued inactivity, I infer that you understand.

The drones halt before a higher-ranking Wraith, having to meet up with them briefly before making their way to the Queen. This was my opportunity. I have to get you free before they get you to the Queen.

You gave me back my life, freed me from a prison I was sure I would never escape from, and now it seems it is my turn to repay the debt.

Abruptly, I attack.

Every part of the following combat transpires quite quickly, from the initial shots, to the wave of drones flooding from down the hall at the sound of combat. You prove your combative skills once again as soon as I throw you a weapon.

As much thought as the limited time allowed went into this. Perfectly framed, no one but us will know who truly committed this atrocity. The wounds caused by the projectile weapons of your brethren. How I acquired them I am sure you would be enraged and exhausted to learn.

The fighting is over soon after it starts, but the danger is very much still present.

I would love nothing more than to speak with you longer, but you must go now, for it shan’t be long before more question your delay and come and fight. I must feign shock and innocence, in order to live beside and bide my time before overthrowing these heathens and ruling myself.

You may not be my species, but you are my brother, but as for those who lay dead by our feet, they are the opposite.

You ask me which way the Dart Bay was so you could make your escape. I tell you, and when I tell you that I will escort you there, I find myself surprised when you correct me.

You tell me you are going to ensure I will be able to feign my innocence, and I have no time to ask how before you answer by raising a weapon of my brethren and firing.

~~~

I wake with a start, similar to the beginning of the end of our first encounter, only to find in the place of you, there is one of this Hive’s scientists. They help me to my feet, and I pause and hiss in pain at the unexpected feeling of the wounds from your projectiles in my extremities that hadn’t been there when I fell unconscious.

The scientist promptly informs me of what had happened upon my question. No one knew how the Atlantis members had gotten onboard, but how else would the sufficient weapons to perform such a massacre have been used; a massacre of which I was the only apparent survivor.

Fleeing in a Dart through a nearby Ancient Portal, the prisoner and their help are long gone. They have evaded death once again. We have failed.

I must feign annoyance, outrage, and general displeasure, but in reality, I am glad we made it out, John Sheppard.

**Author's Note:**

> I read poetry in English class and got inspired lol.


End file.
